


Truth Or Dare

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye





	Truth Or Dare

"Let's play truth or dare!"

Martha looked up from the medical journal she was trying to read. Jack was pacing the conference room, very visibly bored. "I'm sure there are cameras, Jack."

"Isn't that part of the fun?" His grin faltered when she rolled her eyes and went back to reading the journal. "Oh, come on. You can practice your anatomy."

Martha snorted. "Like I haven't heard that one before."

Jack sat down beside her. "There are no cameras in here, I'm too keyed up to read, and there has to be something we can do to make the time pass."

"I'm not your babysitter, Jack."

"Entirely not true, Martha," he replied, flashing her a grin. "No one else at UNIT likes dealing with me."

"Because you enjoy taunting them," she answered, shaking her head. "You _like_ making their lives difficult."

"Not my fault if the pompous bastards can't take a joke," Jack told her with an impish grin. Martha was struggling not to smile in response, and Jack merely laughed. "Come on, then. Truth or dare. You don't even have to take off your clothes to play properly."

"You don't have to take your clothes off to play that!"

"But it's more fun if you do," Jack teased.

Martha snorted and put the journal aside. "All right then. Truth or dare." She ignored Jack's delighted little laugh. "So, will you take truth or dare?"

"Truth. Do your worst."

"Do you still get nightmares from the Year That Never Was?" Martha asked. She watched the grin slide right off of Jack's face. "You know that's what they want to talk about. It's only been a few months."

"I was locked away and tortured for a year," Jack told her, voice toneless. Martha suddenly regretted asking her impulsive question.

"You asked me to do my worst," she said softly.

"Yes, I suppose I did." They both fell silent for a while. "Yes," Jack finally said. "Just another flavor to the nightmares, but yes." Martha reached out and squeezed his hand silently in support, and he squeezed it back. "I know you do. You call me whenever you do."

"You never call me."

"Would you answer?"

"You know I would," Martha chided gently.

"Yeah, but if I called you, you'd always think I wanted something." He smiled at her incredulous expression. "You do. You think it's only about sex."

"Well, you don't help matters half of the time," she said with a smile.

"No, probably not." Jack looked down at their twined hands for a moment. "Truth or dare, Martha Jones?"

Just to rattle him, Martha looked at him with a saucy grin. "Dare."

"You gave me that one on purpose."

"Maybe," she admitted, grinning. "Do you worst."

Jack laughed out loud. "Fine, then. The kinkiest thing you can think of doing sexually, without either of us taking our clothes off before they come back to interrogate us."

Martha snickered. "Oh, Jack. Really?"

"Forfeiting the dare, then?" he taunted.

She could see behind the playful note in his voice, though. It was his shield, just as her medical speech could be. "Never," she declared, looking around the room. She needed ideas. Plus, he'd taunted her once too many times about being repressed. He had probably done just about every depraved thing in the entire universe. Martha stood up, looking around and trying to think. She finally smiled slowly and looked at Jack. He had an imagination, and she could use that to her advantage.

Nodding at the conference table in the middle of the room, she decided to throw him off his game a little. "Go lie down on that. Promise I'll make it worth your while."

"Oooh. Definitely sounds like a turn on."

"With you, Jack, everything's a turn on."

Once he was settled on the table, Martha brushed her fingers across his face. "Keep them closed and listen to the sound of my voice. I want you to imagine somewhere comfortable, whoever you like with you."

"Can't it be you?" he asked, lips quirked into a grin.

"Sure," Martha said, sliding into a chair near his head. "So I'm with you, and there's no one waiting for us. No one to ask what happened and look down on us after." She ignored Jack's chuckle. "I take off your coat first. It's distinctive and heavy, and right now the best thing for you is to give yourself over to me." She smiled at Jack fondly. "You would, wouldn't you? You'd let me do whatever I wanted."

"You're Martha Jones, savior of the world," Jack replied softly, as if that explained everything. Maybe it did.

"You've probably done everything in the universe, things I've never even imagined," she continued in that same even voice, ignoring his laughter. "But you've never done then with me," she said softly, which caught his attention. "So now we're going to start working on that list. I'm sure it's a long one." She touched his jaw with a very light touch. "But we'll start slow, yes? Because no one's coming and there's all the time in the world. I'll tie you down and keep you blindfolded, making you listen to my voice. I'll touch you, like this, softly. You'll strain up to meet me, but I won't let you. Do you know why?"

"No," Jack said in a strangled voice, eyes shut tight.

"Because that would ruin the surprise. What do you want me to do to you, Jack? What do you want me to do _first?"_

"Not fair, turning the dare back onto me."

"You never said I couldn't," Martha said with a smile, brushing her lips across his jaw. He jumped, breath stopping in his chest. "Underneath all that bluster, all that experience... It's not toys you like, is it, Jack? It's not someone wilder than you, wearing less than you. It's someone close, this close..." She blew her breath through his hair gently. "It's someone who knows you and doesn't care what happened before, it's someone wants to do it all again with you. That's your kink, isn't it? That I could be here with you, want to do this with you, want more than this..." She brushed her fingers across his throat, watching him swallow convulsively.

"Martha..."

"So I'll kiss you," she told him softly, as if he hadn't spoken. "And slide my tongue deep into your mouth, steal your breath. I'll touch you, all over, everywhere. You can say anything or nothing at all, and I won't even ask what language it is. I won't need to. I'll touch you, I'll caress you, and I'll kiss you all the while. Hard and deep, just how you like it." Martha leaned closer, her lips near his ear. She smiled against his skin and saw him shiver. "And all the while, you know that it's okay, because it's me. I'll keep going, even after you beg me to stop, even after you start crying, because there isn't enough time in the world for what I want to do with you. Even standing outside of time won't be long enough, and there can't ever be a kiss deep enough to make me stop."

Jack let out a little strangled sound, his hips shifting slightly on the table. Martha let her fingers trail down his chest slowly, then traced the outline of his erection with her nails. Jack's eyes flew open and he gasped as he came suddenly.

Martha merely smiled serenely as she took in his shocked expression. "Was I wrong?"

"No," he said shakily.

"Then you have something to look forward to, hm?" she asked, leaning in and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. She helped him down from the table just in time for the main doors to open. "I'll go first," Martha told the UNIT soldiers, a slight sway to her hips. She knew she had Jack's attention, and she turned at the doorway with a little wave. "I'll wait for you, Jack."

He gave her a guileless grin. "I know you will. And thanks. For earlier."

Martha laughed, confusing the UNIT soldier. "My pleasure," she purred, then left.


End file.
